


Killer In The Street

by Whosafraidofthedjd



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Cannibalism, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Gore, Melting alive, Torture, robot gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:02:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whosafraidofthedjd/pseuds/Whosafraidofthedjd
Summary: Poor Backflight shouldn't have stood by his friend on the list. Now he's become the next target. Put at the whims of Helex, he has no hope of escaping this alive.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Killer In The Street

I'm so dead. Never going to get back to my ship, never going to see my friends, never going to see the sunrise again, and to top it all off, I have the DJD on my trail. Why couldn't today be another normal day? Why did I have to run into- Slam!

There's no time to finish whatever I'm thinking as something crushes me from above, stopping any chance of escaping. 

"Hey Tarn, I've got the straggler, what do you want me to do with 'em?"

Tarn. That name strikes fear into all those that hear it, Decepticon or otherwise. I transform and attempt to scramble away from whoever is restraining me, but it's all in vain. There's no escaping the DJD, no one survives their wrath.

\-------------

Tarn cleared his throat and motioned for Helex to grab Backflight. Backflight wasn't on the list but as an ally of a traitor he must be punished. "While you may not be Borebit, you aided in his failed escape. Thus your upcoming termination." That really got Backflight shaking. "But," Tarn continued "You are not worth my time." He paused and looked up at Helex. "Do as you wish with him."

Tarn transformed and went back to the Peaceful Tyranny leaving Helex to do as he wanted with the soon-to-be dead deception. Grabbing Backflight by the wing, he dragged him to a corner and slammed him into the ground with his bigger set hands, cracking Backflight's optics and definitely breaking a limb or two. 

Before Backflight could right himself however, Helex leaned in very close to his face and said with a look of sheer sadism in his eyes and an evil grin on his face "By the time I'm done with you all you'll be is a smelted puddle on the floor." The look in Backflight's eyes was enough for the giant to laugh.

Without warning, a punch from one of Helex's larger arms hit his target right in the gut, and a smaller hand rips off a wing from Backflight's back, his screams ringing out across the empty street. Helex backed off for a second only to grab Backflight from the ground and lift him up into the air, Looking him in the optics with a sickening smile on his face.

"You ever seen your own brain?" 

Backflight wished he didn't know what would happen next. He didn't even have time to say anything as his head was stuck into Helex's mouth, who was taking his sweet time with what he was going to do to him. A horrible crunch echoed from his mouth as Backflight felt what was happening and cried out in pain as his own head was all-too-slowly bitten open, cranial fluid streaming down his face and into Helex's mouth. But it's not over, not yet.

Backflight continued to struggle and scream but his captor's grip only got stronger. His cockpit and his arm were crushed and he desperately kicked his half-functional legs out. Helex still kept Backflight's head in his mouth for a while, savouring it all while slowly drinking the cranial fluid from his head and licking Backflight's brain module with his sharp tongue. 

Finally being lowered down away from Helex's face but not put on the ground, Backflight saw the reflection of a bloody, shaking mess in the glass of his tormentor's smelter. His brain module sat exposed in his head as he trembled ever so slightly. Every attempt to remain calm failed as his body fell apart and his injuries stung in the air.

I'm not going to last much longer, Backflight thought to himself. All he could do was screech and flail around and hope for a quick end soon. His right arm was torn off with little effort, but at that point Backflight's vocalizer was far too gone for screaming and only produced a static-sounding shriek. 

"Heh." Helex got Backflight's attention with a fake laugh. "At this point I'd've thought you'd be gone." Now on his side laying on the ground, Backflight was desperately trying to clamber away from Helex but was firmly pinned under the weight of his foot. "But you really woulda had better luck getting a quick end with Tarn." Cranial fluid spat from Helex's mouth onto the ground as he spoke, and he was still chewing on the part of Backflight's head that he bit off.

He was now holding Backflight by the neck cables and seemed to just sit there with Backflight in a vice grip. Not that Backflight bothered struggling anymore. His legs were useless and so was his remaining arm. But just for good measure, his other wing was crumpled up in Helex's hand as a snack for later. But just as Backflight was hoping it was over and he could be left to bleed out Helex's torso unsealed, heat radiating out from within. 

Backflight was unceremoniously shoved into the chamber with the door closing in front of him. His head felt like it was burning but his vocalizer was broken beyond the point of being able to do anything but produce static. Plating started to sag and contort under the heat and Backflight's optics finally shattered completely. Hitting and banging his hand against the glass of Helex's smelter he tried in vain to be let out of this little piece of hell. His t-cog made the dreadful sound of it's delicate mechanisms grinding to a halt. This made him even more fervent in his efforts to get out as so far all his injuries could eventually be repaired and- 

The glass holding Backflight in was opened up and with one giant hand he was pulled out, plating molding to Helex's hand. 

"I forgot one thing I need from you! But don't worry, I'll just take it right now." With his smaller set of hands he held Backflight's head with one and his brain with another. 

"Ya know what, I bet hell will look an awful lot like they say it does. With all the fire and torture and stuff."

Scrutch

"Well I'll see you there for round two."

Backflight was put back in the heating chamber, and his brain was warm in Helex's hands. Finishing the job, he transformed and retreated back to the Peaceful Tyranny.


End file.
